Wish Me Luck, Evans
by HerHeadsInTheSky
Summary: What made Lily change her mind about James? Her final undoing was his quidditch uniform. Oneshot. Based on Burdge-Bugs drawing.


As I began eating my breakfast, alone, I thought back to the night before, specifically when Benji Fenwick had asked me to Hogsmeade next weekend. Benji was sweet, smart and more than a little good looking, as well as being a prefect. On paper, he was perfect, but that hadn't stopped me from turning him down yesterday. He just seemed... kind of bland. Although, technically I'd given him the 'I'll think about it, I'm quite busy' as an excuse, and could still change my mind. _A facade of blandness was no reason to turn a nice guy down, _I scolded myself mentally. At least he wasn't Potter.

I shoved the tiny voice that told me that that was the problem out of my mind, and into the large cavernous hole of hatred I liked to keep all things Potter. It was persistent though; even my subconscious over analysed everything. James _had _deflated his head a bit recently, and I _did _look forward to when we patrolled together on Head duties. He always made me laugh. He had also stopped asking me out as much recently, which left me feeling much more disappointed than anticipated. His ego had deflated enough that he could fit into the quidditch pitch, which I was thankful for because it gave him a sinfully delicious body ...

Wait, WHAT? I did not just think that. I, Lily Evans, did not find James Potter attractive. I just thought he'd matured into a sensible and even kindyoung man, who happened to be a great Head Boy with a cute butt. _Argh, stupid brain, _I thought angrily to myself. _You hate Ja-Potter. Remember that. You will never like him; he doesn't even like you that way anymore. He never wanted you really, it was the thrill of the chase. He is a berk, Lily, and his name is Potter. _

I stabbed my spoon into my cereal bowl angrily. My mental voice had succeeded once again in annoying the crap out of me. I took a last slurp of my spoonful of cornflakes and then pushed all thoughts of boys out of my head as I caught site of my best friend, Marlene McKinnon entering the Great Hall.

"Morning Lils" she said, helping herself to a huge helping of toast with a satisfied smirk. "Looking forward to the match today?"

The match? Oh right, quidditch. Crap.

"Don't see what's so good about it," I grumbled.

Marlene just smirked and continued to shove a disturbing mixture of egg, toast and pumpkin juice simultaneously down her throat.

That's why the entire school had suddenly become early risers. Nobody wanted to miss the first match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. I groaned, I hated match days. If we won, there was a party and Potter's head became so inflated that I couldn't even get in to the common room to shut it down. If we lost, the entire evening was spent with a bunch of very disgruntled, very moany teenage boys who took turns hexing the people of Gryffindor tower. Either way, Potter would be horrible to live with for the next few days.

I grimaced as I realised where my thoughts had returned to. "Berk," I muttered, as I saw him laughing at something hilarious with his 'marauders'.

"You so fancy him."

With some effort, I turned my glare, and attention, back to Marlene as she shrugged and rose from the table, ready to walk down to the match with me. I sniffed and ignored the comment. Of course I would go; it was expected of the Head Girl to support her House, but I refused to enjoy it. Not because I fancied James, of course.

I murmured my angry thoughts about the stupidity of Quidditch to Marlene as we started walking out of the Great Hall, before I starting talking about the stupidity of the players as we passed a certain smirking group of boys, half of whom wore gryffindor quidditch uniform.

"Sometimes, I wish their parents had never met. Honestly Mar, do they even have a brain cell to rub together between them? They're such morons sometimes. It's so frustrating!"

Marlene grinned. "Sometimes I don't know whether to laugh at them or pity them. They have no idea about the wrath of Lily Evans!"

I smiled at her over dramatic tones and big, shocked eyes. "Sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you. I need to grab my coat; do you need anything from the dorm?"

She seemed a bit confused at my sudden change of subject. "Nope, but I'll come with you anyw-"

"Of course she doesn't need a coat, she has me!" Sirius said with his trademark grin, catching us by surprise as he wrapped his arms tightly around Marlene. She shoved him off lightly, but one arm still remained snug around her shoulders. Remus regarded the situation with raised eyebrows.

"At least I'll have a good view." She sighed.

Sirius looked delighted. "Of me?"

"No, of Sinclair. Your giant ego would have clogged up the pitch, and therefore my view, of his fine physique."

I laughed with Remus at that, and had started to turn right to the Head's dorms, when a hand hesitantly touched my shoulder. I vaguely registered Marlene giving me a meaningful look before she was dragged away by Black before I turned around to see... Potter.

I blinked, surprised by his lack of obnoxious comments that usually pre-empted Sirius'. That, and the fact that I could see every single well defined muscle under his tight quidditch jumper. I shivered, and looked into his eyes to seek refuge. Mistake number two; the red and gold of the uniform mad him look adorable, and the hazel colour in his eyes stand out even more. Okay, so he was attractive. But I did _not _fancy him.

"Wish me luck, Evans?" He said with a lopsided grin that made my treacherous heart skip a few beats.

I smiled dimly at him.

"... Good Luck"

He beamed at me then, and started to leave. I looked at him as he did so, really looked at his retreating figure. He was nice. He was kind. He smelt good. He made me laugh. His grin was infectious. He made my heart pound. He was Head Boy, and dare I say it, quite intelligent. He cared about me. And he had a cute butt in that uniform.

"James!"

He turned as he reached the castle steps, the sun glinting off his pitch black hair. I ran down to meet him, Benji Fenwick and six years of my principles be damned.

And then, just as his grin started widening as he saw me flying towards him like an acciod ant, I kissed him.

And I loved it.

**A/N So just a little something I've been mucking around with, after seeing this fan art http:/ burdge-bug. deviantart .com/gallery/#/d33yoxr but without the spaces. She's awesome. **

**Lifes kind of sucked for me recently as I have exams, six days of school and have now been forced into BOARDING AT SCHOOL where they monitor your internet usage. (To clarify, same school, same parents, just now I board. Traitors.)**

**So if you're waiting for an update, I'm really sorry. However, I hope you enjoyed it and leave comments for me to read! Give me flames and I'll use them to fry my (veggie) bacon, but I like constructive criticism best :D**

**Ellie x**


End file.
